


i wanna scream [and shout]

by echokomfloukru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Josie tutors Cheryl





	i wanna scream [and shout]

“I need your help with chemistry. Melody told Ginger who told me you were great at science.”

Josie looks up from her phone with a bored expression, “Is that how you ask for things?”

Cheryl sighs, speaking with a perky tone, “Do you mind helping me with my chemistry work? Pretty please with a Cheryl Blossom on top?”

Josie nodded, placing her phone screen down on her leg, “And what do I get out of this?”

“I don't know. What do you want?”

Josie shrugs, “You think of something.”

“I'll teach you some of my moves for the pep rally.”

Josie scoffs, interrupting her, “Why the hell would I want to be on your cheer squad?"

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Everyone wants to be a Vixen. Maybe you could teach something; heaven knows those stick figures couldn't keep up with a beat if they're life depended on it. How about I take you to Pop's?”

“Okay, Blossom, you got yourself a deal.”

Cheryl smiles, shaking Josie's outstretched hand, “Great. We can make at my house….”

Josie shakes her head adamantly. There was no way she stepping a foot into that haunted house.

“Why don't we just go to old choir room?”

Cheryl shrugs, “Have it your way. Ciao.”  
••••••••••  
Josie and Cheryl meet in the choir room every Thursday like planned. Josie feels like ripping her hair out at how frustrating it is to tutor Cheryl Blossom.

Practices with the vixens aren't much better. Josie catches on to the routine pretty quickly, receiving an appreciative nod from the HBIC herself; not that it matters to her.  
••••••••••  
After three weeks of exhausting tutoring sessions and coming home on aching legs, she confronts the person responsible.

“Melody!”

Josie barges into the music room as their practice starts, pointing an accusatory finger at her best friend, “This is all your fault.”

“I'm lost, J.”

“You,” Josie practically hisses, “told Cheryl I was good with Chemistry and now I'm growing gray hairs from tutoring her these last three weeks.”

“Why are you tutoring, Cheryl? She has an A in chemistry.”

“What?”

“Cheryl isn't bad at chemistry, you're just a gullible cat.”

Melody shares a look with Valerie before two of them break out into a series of giggles.

“Alright! Let's get back to practice.”  
••••••••••  
Josie decides to confront Cheryl after her first performance with the Vixens.

Josie groans as Cheryl pulls her forward by her hands, lowering her before she’s pulling back.

When Dilton alerts to the the halftime, Cheryl hooks her arm through Josie's as they walk.

“Since your doing so good, I've decided to let you lead.”

She's definitely not nervous. She's performed in front of the school before.

“What about you?”

“I'll be watching from the stands, cheering you on. Good luck!”

Josie nods, running onto the field before breaking into a series of flips and twist. Maybe having Cheryl in the stands does help a little.  
••••••••••  
Cheryl looks down in confusion as Josie places the uniform, “I thought you liked cheering.”

“I do, but the Vixens are you thing, not mine. And I still have obligations with the Pussycats.”

Cheryl nods, looking away.

“I know you didn't really need help with your Chemwork. Why did you lie?”

Cheryl shrugs, biting down on her bottom lip, “I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“You know you could've just asked me out, right?”

“I thought about it, but I didn't want to end up like Reggie.”

“Reggie is an asshole,” Josie runs a hand through her hair, ”you can meet me at Pop's diner tomorrow around 7.”

“It's a date?”

Josie nods, placing her lips on Cheryl's.  
••••••••••  
If Josie screams are loud enough for ET to hear as she cheers on her girlfriend, no one comments on it.

That's a lie: Veronica, Valerie, and Melody are such little shits about it.


End file.
